


Sea Salt Garnish

by Enzuri



Series: Tequila Shots [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, All the Quadrants - Freeform, Blackrom, Elementbound, Fluff, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ver rarely works mornings, especially early morning. Most mornings after I spend the night at his place he can walk me to class before he has to head in. It's nice. So it's weird when I wake up alone in the bed he bought for me. It's even weirder when his recuperacoon is empty. He's never up before me, trolls' nocturnal habits and all of that. </p><p>He's not in the kitchen either but at least in there I spy a note taped to the fridge.</p><p>Hey. <br/>Sorry I got called intoo workk thiss morning. An emergency or something. Can you takee the bag by the doorr to Osiden? He knows whatt it's for. Thanks Saltt. I appreciate it. I'll see you later.<br/>Ver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Salt Garnish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starobots/gifts).



> AU of my Elementbound AU, Salt, Osiden, Zulmar are mine, Verlyn is my <3's

Ver rarely works mornings, especially early morning. Most mornings after I spend the night at his place he can walk me to class before he has to head in. It's nice. So it's weird when I wake up alone in the bed he bought for me. It's even weirder when his recuperacoon is empty. He's never up before me, trolls' nocturnal habits and all of that. 

He's not in the kitchen either but at least in there I spy a note taped to the fridge.

Hey.   
Sorry I got called intoo workk thiss morning. An emergency or something. Can you takee the bag by the doorr to Osiden? He knows whatt it's for. Thanks Saltt. I appreciate it. I'll see you later.  
Ver.

Sometimes I forget that his moirail is my professor. For a few classes now. I picked an actual major, just started it this semester. Haven't told Ver yet though. Troll/Human studies. It's actually a lot more interested than I thought it would be. I could see why my sister Eria was so hooked on it plus she could help clarify things. Only problem was that it meant Professor Aquais taught nearly all my classes and he was anything but subtle when it came to hitting on me. How Ver had the patience for him was beyond me. 

It takes me only a few minutes to shrug myself into my clothes for the day. Normally I'd make breakfast here but I don't want to make a mess without Ver here so I settle on aiming to grab food when I get to campus, if the line up wasn't too bad. What stops me on my way out is a second note by the door, next to the spare key. 

Saltt, why don'tt you justt hangg ontoo thiss one.

My own key. He's had one to my place for a long time now, I gave it over after Zulmar left his but I'd just been borrowing Ver's spare on occasion. It was hard to ignore the flutter in my chest at that, especially while I added it to my keyring. I was glad he wasn't here for this though, I'm always bad at handling sweet moments. I think it's nicer when it's not a big production. 

Fuck, he gave me a key and now I'm smiling and can't stop. The corners of my mouth ache a little.

I'm still smiling by the time I reach the school and my professor mistakes it as one for himself, asking if this meant I was happy to take him up on his offer of dinner.

"No. This is from Ver, says you'll know what it is." I can't believe what Osiden is wearing. How could anyone assume that a fishnet shirt is appropriate work attire, I just don't know.

"Aw, so Lynnie won't be coming today?" He pouts at me like he expects it to accomplish something. 

"Who's Lynnie?"

"Verlyn, my moirail? He comes in with you sometimes. You're making a delivery for him without knowing his name? Hold on, why are you making a delivery for him?"

"Because he got called into work early today." So Verlyn was his full name, it was nice. "Also don't call him Lynnie, that's weird."

"I'll call my moirail what I like. It's not important. What is however is me figuring out why he didn't tell me he had a matesprit. I'm assuming matesprit since he has a kismesis." Wait. Has a kismesis? Guess I never thought to ask if he had anyone else in his quadrants. Shit that was probably something I should have done? I guess I figured he would have mentioned something about it after he explained the concept to me with Zulmar. I'd have to remember to ask sometime in the near future.

He watches me like he thinks I have an answer for him. I just shrug.

"Hrm, well that explains why you keep turning me down for a red date. How about some good old fashioned strifing then?"

I'm saved from having to answer by Zulmar's dramatic entrance. He storms over to Osiden and I, all fury without stopping to put his bag down or anything. 

"Are you fucking smiling asshole? So you have emotions you just choose not to use them around me?" He doesn't even acknowledge the professor, his angry eyes locked on me. I can see Osiden from the corner of my gaze, he looks amused. "Could you make me hate you anymore? I mean coddamned."

"Wait." The older troll interrupts, looking a little confused and a lot entertained. "You're red with my moirail and black with my descendant? How did I not know this?"

The two seadwellers start arguing or something, I ignore it and just head to my usual seat to set up for the day. When Professor Aquais leaves to change Zulmar sulks over in my direction, sitting behind me and tossing bits of paper at my head. Whatever. He stops when class starts, only because I think the girl sitting near me shot him a dirty look. She's super interested in the class, I can't tell if it's because she's making eyes at the teacher or if it's because she's interested in quadrants. This might actually be a useful class. Or I thought it was going to be until Osiden decides to announce that if anyone wants to speak to an expert on Troll and Human quadrant relations they should talk to me. The girl looks like she's ready to pester me with a million questions. I'm actually glad when Zulmar grabs my shirt when class ends to drag me out of the room, saves me from her. 

He finds a corner to push me up against the wall and basically try to eat my face while telling me how much I piss him off. I get a thrill from the growl he makes when I tell him to fuck off because my next class was starting. He's in this one too but he's stuck sitting too far away to actually do anything to me. Instead I can feel my phone buzzing nearly constantly with incoming texts. I don't look at a single one and I can see from how the seadweller's shoulders tense that they're from him. That girl is in this class too and I can see the way she's looking back and forth between us that she's trying to put the pieces together in her head. The next time she looks over at me I draw a spade in the air and point at Zulmar. When the class ends she's all over him, asking what I can only assume is a million questions. I don't get far out of the classroom though because I run into Ver. His shift ended and he came to have lunch with me. Or that was the plan until Osiden burst into the hallway and dragged my matesprit off, claiming he was owed an explanation. 

Sitting in the hallway is a troll I've never noticed before, watching my professor drag Ver off before he turned his gaze to me. His piercings are distracting when he nods to me before he pops his earbuds in and goes back to ignoring the world. I think he's in some of my classes, and I almost went to go sit next to him when Zulmar bursts into the hallway, eyes trained on me. He's pissed that I let the girl pester him about quadrants. I try to get past him to head for lunch but he's dragging me down a narrow hallway, into some tiny two stall bathroom. I hear the lock click before he's turning to face me, face twisted beautifully. Fuck why hadn't I called him in a while? 

Somehow I'd managed to forget how vicious Zulmar could be, he took the time now to remind me. His teeth tear at old healed wounds and I can't decide if I want to give him as good as I've got or if I want to infuriate him more by holding back. Fuck it, I clamp down as hard as I can on his lower lip and that just seems to make him crazier. Hand fisted in my hair he pulls me over to the sinks and I can't find it in me to complain about the sting of it because its got my pants feeling painfully tight. He's got me bent over, water seeping through my hoodie in seconds, hand kneading at the lump in my jeans. Its rough, almost too rough with the way the zipper's pressing in but it's also hot as hell. It takes a lot for me to kept quiet, to keep my face from showing how far he's gotten me. I bite my lower lip hard enough I can taste blood, that's as much as he's getting.

It seems to be enough because he's popping my fly open with one hand, the other's raking down my back hard enough that he's at least leaving welts, if not drawing blood. I don't know when he lost his pants but it was before he pulled mine from me because I can feel his bulge squirming between my legs, smearing purple along the length of me. It tease better than any hand ever could and he knows it, choosing to claw up my thighs to my hips. It's been too fucking long since we'd done this. Apparently he thinks so too because he's through with teasing me, slick bulge starting to work its way inside. He's flush against me in no time and his bulge is relentless as it whips about, seeking ways to make me moan. I whimper and pant. It's not good enough but it all he's getting.

His hand finds my cock and pumps in a rhythm to match his hips. For once I grind back against him. He wasn't expecting that and it makes him bite down on my shoulder, hard, pricking holes through the fabric. The sharp heat of it goes straight to the heart of me and I actually moan his name when I spill over. With my muscles tensing around him he can't hold on much longer and its only a few harsh thrusts before he's filling me with his slurry. He drops his hands and I can hear him back up a few steps until he's probably leaning against something. I don't slump to the floor but I want to, I feel boneless and like I've turned to jelly.

A few deep breaths and I'm able to shift just enough to make eye contact with him. He grins but there's nothing friendly about it, showing off all his fangs. He's just as breathless as I am but that doesn't stop him from talking because the world would probably end if there was ever a way to shut the seadweller up.

"Next time don't fucking ignore me. Asshole." With that he's gathering himself together and unlocking the door, leaving me there to recover on my own.


End file.
